1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel analogues of the known antibiotic daunomycin, processes for their preparation and the use thereof in treating various mammalian tumors.
2. The Prior Art
British Pat. No. 1,003,383 which is owned by the unrecorded assignee hereof describes and claims the antibiotic daunomycin.